


Who Says You Can't Fall in Love in a Day

by Towaneko



Series: Hidden Hearts [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Pre-Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: The first time Doctor Stephen Strange met Tony Stark





	Who Says You Can't Fall in Love in a Day

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started posting this series on my tumblr a couple years ago and sadly never finished it. 
> 
> However Infinity Wars feels have inspired me to continue this and I figured I might as well start posting it here too.

They had met at a charity function, neither could remember which charity it had been for only that there had been an open bar.

Tony had been drinking all night and by the time he had been introduced to Doctor Stephen Strange, an upcoming ER superstar, he had been extremely drunk. So really no one could blame him for his blatant flirting. 

“Nice to meet you, Dr. McHots Stuffs.” 

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Stark.” Stephen deadpanned, still he shook Stark’s hand while simultaneously moving further away to avoid the drink clutched precariously in the billionaire’s hand, the liquid very close to splashing over. He still had med school loans to pay off and he couldn’t afford to pay for another suit every time his hospital’s Chief of Medicine decided he needed to show off the hospital’s new prodigy doctor.

“Mr. Stark is my father’s name. You can call me, Tony.” Stark wiggled his eyebrows in what Stephen assumed was an attempt at being sexual. 

“Well then Tony. You can address me as Dr. Strange.”

He had expected the playboy to turn around and leave in a huff after his cold reply, much like the rest of the other stuck up rich folks when they had gotten the same retort. So he was surprised when Tony began to laugh before slinging an arm around his shoulder and guiding him towards the middle of the room. 

“Kinky, so tell me _Dr. Strange,_ what do I need to do to schedule a private appointment?” 

After that Tony introduced him to some of the most well known names in medicine even, drunk as he was, contributing to the conversation as they fell into talks about the latest medical journals. 

With the amount of champagne that was provided along with Stark proving his smarts did not just lay with his machines and weapons, it didn’t surprise Stephen when he woke up to find himself in Stark’s bed. 

The billionaire was passed out, no doubt because of the amount of alcohol he had indulged in. Stephen had no problems grabbing his clothes and sneaking out of the extravagant penthouse without rousing him. All that was left of his presence was a small sheet of paper left on the nightstand. 

It was well into the next night and Stephen was nine hours into his shift when the text came in. 

_‘Dinner? I promise I’ll stay somber this time. ;)’_

Stephen couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](towaneko.tumblr.com)
> 
> Come chat about future parts or share your feels about Infinity Wars with me.


End file.
